22 Października 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (115) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial anim. 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (18) - serial 10.55 Biuro ułatwiania budowania - program poradnikowy 11.10 Czarne dziury (2-ost.) -film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Klan (259) - telenowela 13.10 Ojcowie chrzestni w Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca - film dok. 13.45 Śladami Lemków - felieton 14.05 Uczymy się w Europie 14.15 Więcej czy lepiej 14.30 Kuchnia wróżki: Soczewica Diogenesa - program 14.45 Dzieło-arcydzieło - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.35 Tajemniczy świat Aleksandry (10) - serial SF, USA 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki - wydanie weekendowe 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces 18.25 Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - Gdynia '99 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sprawiedliwi noszą się na czarno - film sensac., USA 21.50 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.05 Taksówka Jedynki: Urok kobiety - program artystyczny 22.15 Alosza shop, czyli kram Awdiejewa (2) 22.30 Galeria Karewicza 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 FPFF - Gdynia '99 23.30 Nocne rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 0.15 Raport Chapmana - film 2.15 Kaskaderka - film 3.50 Mój ślad (powt.) 3.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (17) - serial 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (7/120) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (17) - serial 17.00 Nie tylko w koszarach 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn sensacji (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski - magazyn 19.55 Wesołe scenki z Górnego Śląska - czyli antologia humoru 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Patrz i sądź: Cięcie - thriller, USA 23.20 Koncert galowy XX Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (1) 0.20 Porno - film obyczajowy 1.40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (40) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Batman (103) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (118) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (36) - serial 9.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (22) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (32) - telenowela 10.30 Renegat (61) - serial 11.30 F/X (28) - serial sensacyjny 12.30 Policjanci (2) - serial 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 15.00 Godzilla (24) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (104) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.35 Legendy kung-fu (57) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Disco Polo Live (192) - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 13 Posterunek (29): Eliksir miłości - serial 20.35 Graczykowie (8): W szponach nałogu - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.05 Rekiny podziemia - film 23.05 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.10 Informacje 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Dobranocka dla dorosłych 23.55 Różowa landrynka 0.25 Super Express TV 0.40 I Bóg stworzył kobietę - film obyczajowy, USA 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Delfy - serial animowany 7.45 Świat Bobby' ego - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 8.35 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 9.00 Rosalinda - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (83/150) - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Delfy - serial animowany 14.20 Świat Bobby'ego - serial anim. 14.45 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Start w TVN, meta na scenie 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.00 Rosalinda (57/80) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 - film sensac., USA 23.15 Żar ciała - film sensac. 1.15 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 1.45 Kosmiczne gody 2 - film erot. 3.25 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Polska - Świat 2000 9.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 9.30 Krasnal Tymoteusz 10.00 Polonica: Powodzenia, żołnierzyku - serial 11.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Dialogi z przeszłością 12.45 Złotopolscy - telenowela 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 14.00 Credo 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn wędkarski 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda 17.45 Hity satelity 18.05 Magazyn teatralny 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Powodzenia, żołnierzyku (ost.) - serial 21.00 MdM 21.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.15 MOTO Polonia 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 0.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35-6.00 Powtórki TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa Noego (6/26) - serial animowany 07.30 Fizyka na wesoło (19/39) - serial edukacyjny 07.45 Zegarek Bernarda (7/17) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 Seniora (95,96) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (38/50) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Siedem życzeń (4/7): Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Daniel Kozakiewicz, Izabela Olejnik, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Dębicki (53 min) 11.20 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 11.45 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 12.10 Kształty muzyki - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 Ja, ty, my - w drodze ku dorosłości 13.10 Wieniawski w miniaturze 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości (38/150) - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 19.40 Pies, kot i... - serial animowany 19.50 Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (95,96) - telenowela 21.00 Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (38/150) - telenowela 22.30 Pestka - melodramat, Polska 1995, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz (88 min) TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Rodzina Chiary - serial 10.45 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 11.15 Oblicza prawdy - telenowela 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - telenowela 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Manuella - serial 16.45 Magazyn sportowy 17.15 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Sport - Express 17.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial kryminalny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzy razy Zofia - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Zbrodnia doskonała (In the Deep Woods) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Charles Correll, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Rossanna Arquette, Will Paton, D.W. Moffett (88 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Bez trzymanki - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.40 Sport - Express 23.50 Klasa 1984 (Class of 1984) - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Mark Lester, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Perry King, Merrie Lynn Ross, Timothy Van Patten (93 min) 01.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.50 Program publicystyczny 02.05 Program na sobotę 02.10 Infokanał 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Mały atlas win (8/19) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Świadkowie wieku - magazyn publicystyczny 13.00 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 13.30 LiteraTour de Suisse: Peter Bichsel - film dokumentalny 13.45 JazzBaltica-Ensemble '99 - koncert 14.30 Sport pod lupą - magazyn sportowy 15.00 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.30 Ludzie (7/15) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Czechy: W ojczyźnie mistrza Pilgrama - film dokumentalny 17.15 Praktyka - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Podróże do sztuki: Toskania (3/6) - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Poszukiwania śladów - religie świata (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Hindusi, Hamm i święte krowy - reportaż 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy - magazyn korespondentów 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Stuttgarter Kabarett-Festival '99 - program kabaretowy 23.15 Zniszczony krajobraz (Verlorene Landschaft) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1992, reż. Andreas Kleinert, wyk. Roland Schäfer, Friederike Kammer, Sylvester groth, Christine Gloger (104 min) 01.00 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.05 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.10 1999 dróg do Weimaru - program kulturalny Vox 06.25 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 08.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 09.55 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 10.50 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 20.15 Concorde Affair - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1978, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. James Franciscus, Mimsy Farmer, Van Johnson, Joseph Cotten (92 min) 22.10 Hostile Environment - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. David A. Prior, wyk. Brigitte Nielsen, Matthias Hues, Darren Shahlavi, Rochelle Swanson (80 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy - magazyn informacyjny 00.40 DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn dokumentalny 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno... - magazyn poradnikowy 09.30 Jane Austen: Duma i uprzedzenie (Jane Austen: Stolz und Verurteilt) (3) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Jennifer Ehle, Alison Steadman, Susannah Harker, Colin Firth (90 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 Wichertowie z sąsiedztwa - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Wesele na Immenhof (Hochzeit auf Immenhof) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1956, reż. Volker von Collande, wyk. Angelika Meissner-Voelker, Heidi Brühl, Paul Klinger, Margarete Haagen (90 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Wyjątkowa para - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Latająca willa - reportaż ZDF 21.45 Wiadomości 22.20 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 Anioł przy moim stole (An Angel at My Table) - dramat obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 1990, reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Kerry Fox, Alexia Keogh, Karen Fergusson, Iris Churn (149 min) 01.25 Wiadomości 01.30 Ukryta kamera - wideoshow 01.55 Bez wyraźnych motywów (Sans Mobile Apparent) - film sensacyjny, Franc./Włochy 1971, reż. Philippe Labro, wyk. Jean Louis Trintignant, Dominique Sanda, Sacha Distel, Carla Gravina (96 min) 03.30 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 04.00 Straßenfeger 04.15 Latająca willa - reportaż ZDF (powt.) 04.45 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) DSF 06:15 Sport kurios 07:15 Beach Clash (7) 08:15 K-tel 08:45 Poza kontrolą (5) 09:15 Motobike 10:15 Motorvision 11:15 NHL Powerweek 11:45 Magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Poza kontrolą (6) 12:30 Takeshi's Castle (20) 13:15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 14:15 Touchdown 14:45 Poza kontrolą (7) 15:00 (na żywo) Golf: Belgacom Open 17:15 Takeshi's Castle (21) 18:00 DSF Newscenter 18:30 InTeam 19:00 DSF Newscenter 19:30 InTeam 20:00 DSF Newscenter 20:15 Motobike 21:15 DSF Newscenter 21:30 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 9. kolejka 22:15 DSF Newscenter 22:30 Stoke 23:00 Knockout 00:00 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00:45 Sport kurios 01:15 Best Direct 01:45 Poza kontrolą (8) 02:15 Action: Świat wrestlingu TV 5 Europe 06:00 Wiadomości 06:15 Dziennik 06:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08:00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08:30 D - magazyn mody 09:05 Zig Zag Cafe 10:00 Wiadomości 10:15 Oczy Heleny 12:05 100 procent pytań - teleturniej 12:30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13:05 Faks kulturalny 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 Oczy Heleny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Pytania TV 5 16:30 Jedźmy zobaczyć 17:05 Piramida 17:30 Pytania dla mistrza 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Oczy Heleny 20:00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 20:30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21:00 Wiadomości 21:05 Marguerite Volant 22:00 Wiadomości 22:15 Program rozrywkowy 00:00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 00:30 Soir 3 01:05 Magazyn społeczny